


We lose ourselves at night

by DestinationDarkness



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2748878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinationDarkness/pseuds/DestinationDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life is not so easy even though you've got everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We lose ourselves at night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this story is published without a BETA.

The moonlight didn’t quite make it through the dark rainclouds. The sound of the water drops landing against the windowsill was somewhat relaxing, and he couldn’t care less that the open window likely would make it cold inside in his sleep. Then again, for it to turn cold in his sleep he was required to actually sleep. 

It was a weird night. One of those nights when time just passes without you being really aware of it doing so. The room was completely dark, allowing him to really see the LA city sky, which wasn’t anything even remotely dark. Sometimes it amazed him how the stars never really were visible, the city’s lights, the thing he loved about this place in the first place, blocking the view of the universe shining down. Quite sad to think about, actually. Sighing, he got up from his sitting position on the bed and moved closer to the window. Strange how easy it was to feel so utterly alone in a city so full of life.

Dragging a hand through his thick black hair, Adam sighed again and folded his arms on the windowsill, breathing in the chill rainy air. The last couple of weeks had been absolutely insane. He was nearly finished with his album, was set to go on tour and do a lot of press in the upcoming months and then the entire cycle would be going again and he’d have no time to even think about slowing down. While it suited him most of the time, he loved what he was doing for a living, it was incredibly draining. As soon as the whole circus wasn’t rolling, he couldn’t help but feel very lonely. Sure he had a big bunch of friends, but they were all doing things themselves and just hanging out for a few hours didn’t really aid the ache inside of him that had built up over the last few months. 

He wanted someone in his life again. Someone that was home when he got there after a long day of meetings, someone that could massage his shoulders when he felt like the entire world was weighing them down. Someone to snuggle up with at night and kiss goodnight. Someone to take out to dinner or just enjoy a movie at home with, someone that would text him in the morning and say that he was missed as soon as he left the house. Someone to love, and someone to be loved by. 

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat, he took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. He’d chosen this lifestyle. He’d chosen an amazing, international and well-paying career with benefits such as a gorgeous house he could’ve only dreamt about in his 20s, getting to sing in front of thousands of amazing people night after night all over the world and meeting people who had been inspirations when he was growing up. But at what cost? He couldn’t travel anywhere, talk to anyone, take someone out for a date or even hook up for some casual stress-relief without the fear and very big possibility of it being posted online and distributed within the blink of an eye. Was it really worth it?

 

After closing the window, he ditched his clothes and crawled under the cover, plugging his earphones back in and scrolling to the playlist he used when he felt the most like the world was a mean, unfair place. Life was hard, and it hurt. It hurt a lot. But at least tomorrow was a new day, and this day would be over. One more day in the right direction, hopefully. 

What else could he do, but try to sleep?


End file.
